


Unexpected

by Pink_Dalek



Series: Morsels [2]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: Gen, I always forget to post this on April 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Dalek/pseuds/Pink_Dalek
Summary: Just a bit of silliness I wrote ages ago, before Jakes and Morse learned to play nicely together.





	Unexpected

It had been an altogether quiet Friday morning, all things considered. Morse had been mildly startled by a snake-in-a-can when he opened one of his desk drawers, but Jakes had screamed shrilly when he'd found the fake mouse under his, so Morse felt he'd won that round. He'd been smart enough to taste the sugar before putting any in his tea, lest the jar be filled with salt, but apparently no one had the bottle to mess with the tea trolley that both Thursday and Bright also used.

There weren't any exciting mysteries going on, just a few car thefts from the night before, and a couple of young blokes wearing nothing but masks had run across Lady Matilda's quad that morning. The witnesses, students and professors alike, had uniformly described them as 'quite fit.'

As noon arrived, Fred stopped at Morse's desk. "I'm off to the pub for a pint with lunch. Care to come along?"

Never one to turn down beer, Morse closed the file he was working on. Once at the pub Fred took his sandwich from his coat pocket. "Care to hazard a guess?"

Morse shook his head. "Wouldn't want to ruin the suspense, sir."

Fred unwrapped the sandwich. "Friday: corned beef. Win delivers as usual." He took a bite and spluttered, nearly choking before he managed to swallow. Morse thumped him on the back a couple of times. Fred took a swig of beer and looked more closely at the sandwich. "Luncheon meat?! But it's Friday! Whatever could she be thinking?" A slip of paper fell out of the sandwich wrapper. Fred picked it up. " _April Fool, Love_ ," he read aloud. "Is it April first?"

"Yes, it is."

"Bugger. She actually got me. Now I have to think of something for her."

"I've a snake-in-a-can, sir. And there's a fake mouse in the bin by Jakes' desk."

"Was that what I heard this morning? He screams like a little girl."

Morse shrugged. "What do you expect from someone who drinks lager?"

 

 

 


End file.
